Darkness Becomes Her
by Lady of the Nerds
Summary: "He promised her the world, if only for her love, and gave her nothing in return for her sacrifice. Sugar sweet lies, which were met with nothing but empty worlds. The devil's smirk was well hidden behind the face of an angel. It would be her downfall, certainly, but it was not like anyone could blame her." Persephone/Hades AU. Ficlet written for a friend.


He promised her the world, if only for her love, and gave her nothing in return for her sacrifice. Sugar sweet lies, which were met with nothing but empty worlds. The devil's smirk was well hidden behind the face of an angel. It would be her downfall, certainly, but it was not like anyone could blame her.

He had come to her on a day like any other, finding her tucked beneath a tree, fully immersed in the book she was reading. He had known of her for a long time, watching her closely, but introduced himself during this visit, seeing the time had come. At first she had been startled, and had almost escaped him, but he pulled her back in with well placed words and a soothing smile. He told her his name, his birth given name, and she did not know who he was in truth. He told her Tom, when she could only possibly know him as Voldemort. His beautiful, foolish Hermione.

For some reason, she felt drawn to him, as if she had known him all her life. He talked with her about her book, about the weather, about anything in the world she could think of. His eyes never wavered from her, and for the first time, she did not feel ignored or shunned. He made her feel wanted, which was all she ever longed for. They talked for hours, until the sky was painted, first to orange, then to navy, by Helios himself

He told her he had to leave, urged her to return to her home, but she found that she wished to stay with him. However, she held her tongue, and returned to where she belonged. Her mother noticed something was off about her that night, but other matters, far more pressing, kept her from asking about it.

The next day Hermione went back, hoping to find her new found companion had returned to find her as well. To her great delight, he stood there, in all his elegance, searching for her. When she made herself known to him, his smile seemed to warm the brisk morning air all on it's own. He beckoned her forward, and once again, they talked the day away.

This occurred many times, each encounter ending the same way; He would send her back home, and the yearning in her heart would grow stronger. He promised such pretty things; To see the world, to expose her to the wonders she had only ever read about. She wanted it all so badly, and it was so close. All she had to do was say the word.

But there was a nervousness as well. Her mother had always warned her to stay away from those she did not fully know, but Tom was just so genuine. He could never hurt her; That was something she believed fervently. Love blinded her; Her love for freedom, as well as her love for him.

Finally, she made up her mind. On the seventh night, he sent her away like he always did, and turned his back to her. She reached for him, begged him not to go, without realizing what she was agreeing to. Once he had her blessing, he could do whatever he pleased. All he could do was smile at her, cupping her face in his hand.

"As you command, my dove," he whispered, and within a moment, they descended. No longer were they in the beautiful world Hermione had once called home. There was no more daylight. No more rolling hills of green, or vast expanses of ocean that she had read so much about she could picture them clearly in her mind. All there was now was darkness. It engulfed them; Their very bodies and souls.

"Where are we?" Hermione whispered once she had found her voice, "What have you done?"

"I have merely done as you have asked," Tom replied, glancing around him, "I have taken you where no one else can touch you, where no one can hurt you. No one will ever leave you again. For you see; I am the god of the underworld, and you, daughter of Demeter, are now my Queen."

And so, Hermione fell into darkness. Evil found her, and she allowed it to consume her. With her wit and power, she was unstoppable. A Queen without measure, she would be a force the world could never shake.


End file.
